<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Demands by itsjustliah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174380">Heated Demands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustliah/pseuds/itsjustliah'>itsjustliah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Alpha, Bottoming from the Top, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, PWP, Professors, Topping from the Bottom, top omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustliah/pseuds/itsjustliah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A demanding history professor traps her meek colleague in her office and demands he sate her omega heat with his alpha body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Demands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "...and <em>that</em> was just the <em>start</em> of the problems for King George's reign."</p><p>    Loren turned his gaze away from the half-full lecture hall and up to the projection screen. One click of his remote, and the mosaic of images swept sideways to reveal the next slide.</p><p>    "The Duke of Lessex refused to send reparations to the King for his alpha daughter's rape of his knight, a grave offense back in the fourteenth century. King George responded by sending a heavily-guarded caravan to the Duke's manor, but the caravan never made it back." The mousy professor scratched his nose and continued. "The Duke, of course, swore he had <em>no</em> involvement in the incident—"</p><p>    The sudden noise of papers rustling and bags zipping interrupted his train of thought. Turning back towards the stealthily moving students, he crossed his arms and raised a brow.</p><p>    "We've still got a few minutes, everyone. Please don't start packing up before time."</p><p>    A girl in the front row raised her hand and spoke before he could give her permission. "Class was over seven minutes ago, Dr. Greene."</p><p>    Loren froze, then quickly looked to his watch. <em>4:57 PM.</em></p><p> "Shoot." He swore. "I'll finish this slide, and then we're done." Hastily, he added, "Though please feel free to leave if you've got another class to get to!"</p><p>    The rustling continued as he turned back to his presentation. "Right, so the Duke said he wasn't involved. Accounts differ, of course, so we'll never truly know what happened. However, we <em>do</em> know what happened right after that:"</p><p>    He clicked to the next slide.</p><p>    "King George sent an <em>army.</em> His entire army, actually, as a show of might. This time, it <em>did</em> reach the Duke, who promptly surrendered." Another click revealed additional text. "But with the army a week's march away from the capital, the neighboring kingdom saw their opportunity and seized it, starting..."</p><p>    One last click.</p><p>    "The War of 1381, which—"</p><p>    The florescent lights buzzed and flickered on, briefly blinding Loren as the lecture hall exploded with light. The students grumbled as their eyes adjusted to the sudden change, but their complaints quickly died down as they realized they could safely escape the professor's class.</p><p>    The professor himself took a moment to adjust his thick-rimmed glasses, then turned his attention to the figure standing at the light panel.</p><p>    "Dr. Greene." The short, redheaded woman barked, voice as sharp as her raptor-like gaze. "How many times do I need to remind you that your class ends at <em>4:50?</em>"</p><p>    Loren grimaced as the woman of his nightmares approached. "My apologies, Professor MacEnder," he sighed, shutting the lid to his laptop and hastily shoveling it and his papers into his briefcase. "I must have—"</p><p>    "Lost track of time? <em>Again?</em>" She let out a long, disappointed sigh and <em>whapped</em> a stack of handouts onto the podium. Loren <em>tried</em> not to jump, but couldn't help but flinch ever-so-slightly. "Do I need to buy you an alarm clock, Dr. Greene? Because I'm <em>more</em> than happy to if it means I'll be able to start my 5 o'clock class on time for <em>once.</em>"</p><p>    He replied with another grimace and a quick bow of his head. "I'll— I'll try to keep a better eye on the time on Thursday."</p><p>    "You'd better." She huffed. "Now go. I'm late enough as it is."</p><p>    "Sorry again!"</p><p>    Loren slung his briefcase over his shoulder and jogged towards the lower exit. Just as he reached the door, a friendly hand reached in front of him and pushed it open.</p><p>    "After you, Professor!" A feminine voice called from behind.</p><p>    As he exited, he turned to face his mystery helper: a student, one who frequently sat in the front row. Dark eyes, dark hair drawn up into a messy bun, and a tight-fitting athletic jacket hugged at her features. She was tall, too; almost as tall as <em>he</em> was, which was rare nowadays. Her beaming smile took up a good half of her face, as did the desperation radiating out from the stiffness of her actions.</p><p>    "Thank you, ah..."</p><p>    "Katy. Katy Merin." She chimed, hugging her laptop case to her chest. "I just wanted to tell you how much I <em>enjoyed</em> your lecture today, Dr. Greene."</p><p>    <em>Oh. One of</em> these <em>again,</em> he thought. There was always one or two every semester.</p><p>    "You know, I'd <em>love</em> to learn more about the Duke of Lessex incident." Katy took a step closer, craning her head towards Loren's collarbone. "Do you have office hours today?"</p><p>    Loren took a deep, disappointed breath through his nose. An all-too-familiar scent tumbled past his normal senses and filled his consciousness with the thoughts of <em>rutting alpha.</em></p><p> Her hand smoothed over the front of her trousers—<em>an alpha who can barely control herself, at that,</em> he thought<em>—</em>then reached for his thigh. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before her fingers could make contact with any part of him.</p><p>    "Miss Merin," he began sternly, "if you do not <em>have</em> any heat blockers, I am more than happy to lend you some of my <em>own.</em>"</p><p>    The girl scoffed as color rushed into her cheeks. "N-No, I don't need—" She swallowed, then glanced down towards Loren's pelvis. "—wait, you're a—"</p><p>    "I'm <em>sure</em> the health center can provide you some as well. Do you need <em>directions</em>, Miss Merin?"</p><p>    Katy took a step back and jerked her wrist out of his grip. "I'm— I'm fine, thank you, Dr. Greene!"</p><p>    With that, the mortified student stumbled into a run down the hallway and out of the building.</p><p>    Loren adjusted his glasses, then let out another long sigh. In a way, he felt bad for the student. From the way that both Hollywood <em>and</em> health classes reinforced stereotypes about the primary genders, it was no surprise that she, and many, many other alphas and betas, had wrongly assumed the nerdy, soft-spoken professor was a shy, fertile omega. </p><p>    Her sudden shift from <em>cocky confidence</em> to <em>shock and horror</em> was no surprise, either. After all, who would think Dr. Greene was a <em>dangerous, beastly alpha?</em></p><p>    Most of the time, this common assumption worked in his favor. After all, everyone would treat him like a harmless, vulnerable man in need of extra protection and care. No student was ever too afraid of him to attend class or visit his office hours, and no concerned community members would call the campus police on him if he were spotted walking alone late at night. In this beta-dominated, omega-friendly world, it was better to fit in with the majority than experience the archaic discrimination that alphas were forced to endure.</p><p>    This he'd learned at a very young age from his beta parents, though their lessons were somewhat contradictory. On the one hand, they insisted that <em>your biology doesn't rule you, society is backwards;</em> on the other hand, he should <em>never let anyone know your primary gender unless you really trust them.</em> Those mixed message didn't do much to instill confidence in him. That, coupled with the long list of fairy tales and children's stories that spoke of the danger a <em>crazed alpha</em> posed to others around them, only drove the point home harder. Alphas were <em>scary.</em> Alphas <em>hurt</em> others, even when they didn't want to.</p><p>    Of course, there were social justice movements that were trying their damnedest to get rid of these "harmful" stereotypes. Groups of both alphas and omegas alike clamored for equal treatment in the workplace and demanded an end to government and police discrimination against minority genders. A noble cause, Loren would concede, but one that didn't stand much of a chance of changing anything. As a history professor, Loren knew this wasn't a problem that had popped up over the last few decades. Discrimination against the minority genders had persisted for <em>centuries, millennia,</em> even, and a few years of protests and throwing paint at the governor's mansion wasn't going to keep six billion people from believing <em>alpha evil, omega weak.</em></p><p> At least he wouldn't have to worry about rabid students and their assumptions in his private office. The sound of the door closing brought some comfort to his over-anxious heart. With another sigh, he set his briefcase down on his desk and slumped into his chair. Too many things had gotten him frazzled in the past ten minutes, and his monthly proposition was only <em>one. </em></p><p> Professor Maxine MacEnder was the second. Though they'd begun their tenure in the History department around the same time, the strong-willed redhead had quickly risen to the top of the social ladder. Her stern nature and sour attitude made her one of the more unpopular history professors amongst students and faculty alike, but her dedication to her field of expertise and passion for research lead her to numerous publications and vast amounts of academic success, not to mention a coveted spot on the Humanities faculty board.</p><p>    Sure, Loren respected her for her drive and dedication, and admittedly, secretly admired her fetching good looks from afar, but he preferred that their relationship stay that way: with the most amount of distance between them as possible. He'd never been comfortable around aggressive, confident types, especially those in academia. Of course, knowing that, fate had consistently scheduled her class directly after his for the last two semesters, and with Loren's tendency to run over time, he was getting far more interaction with the terse professor than he ever wanted. </p><p>    Just as he was contemplating the terrifying woman, a throbbing in his abdomen reminded him of the <em>third</em> problem distracting him this afternoon: his heat. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, but it was hard to find it funny when his pelvic muscles were threatening to turn his pelvis inside out. With a groan, Loren tugged open a drawer and grabbed a pack of pills, popping three of them from the foil and downing them without water. The blockers wouldn't stop his cramps or discomfort, but they <em>would</em> stop him from becoming all that he and society feared.</p><p>    His last—and only—full heat was more than a decade ago, but he still remembered how it felt to be so utterly incapable of controlling himself. Fuzzy memories of bloody fingernails and untold hours spent rutting against the mattress were more than enough to convince him to start gulping down blockers the second his nose started getting too sensitive. Just thinking about the experience made him feel ill, even now.</p><p>    <em>Thank goodness for modern medicine,</em> he thought, shoving the drawer closed. Had he been born in the Duke's 1300s, a noble born family might lock him in a <em>containment chamber</em> with a handful of beta or omega servants. A lowborn family might have culled him minutes after birth once it was discovered that he did not possess the biology to carry a child. Modern times at least allowed for the existence and survival of alphas, and if that was the best he could get, he'd take it, hands down.</p><p>    With the last annoyance taken care of, Loren began unpacking his briefcase. Laptop came first, then charger, which he promptly plugged in. After shuffling the stack of turned-in essays from the side pocket, he set the bag aside and opened the lid of his computer. His fingers swept to the side of the keyboard, searching for the HDMI dongle he'd left plugged in the side, but they encountered no resistance. Pulled out of his routine, Loren turned back to the bag and swept around in the bottom for the hopefully undamaged dongle, to no avail.</p><p>    Loren grimaced and tried to retrace his steps. Had he disconnected the cable with the dongle still attached? It wouldn't be the first time he'd made that mistake. If that was what happened, however, it meant adding a fourth problem to this afternoon's list: needing to retrieve the dongle before he left for the day. There was no way he was going to interrupt Professor MacEnder's class, and the woman was too shrewd to miss the dongle still attached to the HDMI cord when she went to plug in her own laptop.</p><p>    His fate was sealed. He would have to find her after class to retrieve it.</p><hr/><p>    An hour and thirty minutes later, the uneasy alpha wandered down the long third-floor hallway towards Professor MacEnder's office. The wait had given him the time to plan out and predict their hopefully brief encounter: apologize for delaying her class, ask about the dongle, listen to a few gripes about his forgetfulness, apologize again, then get out and get home before the imposing professor could lecture him on punctuality and preparedness. </p><p>    His stomach churned as he approached the cracked-open door. <em>Here goes nothing.</em> He took one slow, deep breath, then knocked.</p><p>    "Come in!"</p><p>    Already, she sounded angry. Best to make this quick, then.</p><p>    Loren exhaled and pushed open the door, revealing a pristine, well-organized office with bare walls and hard, unforgiving shadows cast from the single light hanging from the ceiling. The professor herself didn't look up from her work, which for the moment, seemed to be the frantic organizing of a stack of papers into three distinct piles.</p><p>    "Pardon the intrusion, Professor MacEnder," he began.</p><p>    Before he could continue, the woman's head snapped up, and her neutral expression shifted to one of disdain. "Dr. Greene."</p><p>    "I'm—" The intensity of her glare forced him to pause and recompose himself. "I apologize again for running over today. I'll try to be more careful next time."</p><p>    She cocked a brow, then rose to stand up straight. The silence between them lingered a few moments too long as the redhead narrowed her gaze at him. When she spoke, it was slowly, with a dark tinge on every word. "I certainly hope so."</p><p>    Still undeterred, Loren continued on with his mission. "I was wondering, did—did I leave my HDMI converter in the lecture hall?"</p><p>    Professor MacEnder closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes." She took a deep breath and continued on the exhale. "Yes, you did."</p><p>    She took a step to the right, then tugged open a small drawer on her desk. Her hand dipped inside, then returned with the short white connector.</p><p>    "Ah, that's it!" Loren chimed. "Sorry about this. If I weren't in such a hurry—"</p><p>    "If you had <em>finished</em> your <em>class</em> on time," she interrupted, circling the desk to approach him, "you wouldn't <em>be</em> in a hurry, now would you, Dr. Greene?"</p><p>    He stiffened as she drew close. How was it that he felt so threatened by her, despite being a full head taller than her? Perhaps it was the venom in her glare, or the sharp angles of her cheeks and jaw. Loren managed to hold eye contact, even as she stepped into his personal space to leer at him from below.</p><p>    When she didn't offer him the dongle, he raised a hesitant hand. "Professor—"</p><p>    "How is it that you manage to maintain such a high student rating," she barked, stepping around him towards the door, "when you are so utterly incompetent at the simplest things?"</p><p>    Loren glanced down at the ground. Apparently, her lecture was going to continue. "I—I do get a fair amount of negative ratings for <em>punctuality</em>, Professor—"</p><p>    "Do you? I wouldn't have guessed."</p><p>    The snarky comment would have hurt more if he weren't so distracted by the sound that came immediately after: that of the door closing and <em>locking.</em> Breath catching in his throat, he turned on his heel, which brought him face-to-face with the stern, redheaded menace.</p><p>    "Professor?"</p><p>    She opened her palm, as if to proffer him the connector. As soon as he shifted, however, her hand snapped shut around the neck of his tie and jerked him two steps forward. Warmth bloomed in his cheeks and stomach at the sudden contact between their chests.</p><p>    "I'd say you <em>owe</em> me, Doctor." She hissed, grip straining at the silk between her fingers.</p><p>    Loren's racing heart leapt into his throat. Not <em>again.</em> Not <em>her.</em> Panicking, he forced words out of his lips.</p><p>    "I'm—I'm <em>not</em> an omega, you know."</p><p>    "I know."</p><p>    Loren squinted at her. "What?"</p><p>    Another jerk of her hand tugged him downwards. Her opposite hand threaded into his ponytailed hair to press his face and glasses into her neck. He gasped at the sudden movement, inhaling through his nose, and—</p><p>    <em>Oh…</em></p><p><em>    Oh</em>, <em>fuck—!</em></p><p> A shudder traveled from the top of his neck down to his tailbone, sending electric shocks through every inch of skin along the way. The sensation lingered long after it had passed, only to be reawakened with the next, even deeper breath he drew in through his nose and out through his parting lips. He knew this scent, but only from crowded hallways and auditoriums. Never had he encountered it on its own, at full strength, with the source pressed firmly to his chest and cheeks.</p><p>    <em>An omega,</em> his instincts screamed, <em>An omega in heat!</em></p><p> Blood rushed between his legs fast enough to make him feel woozy. His heart began to race, his breath shallowing with every subsequent, intoxicating breath. Blockers could only do so much. They weren't meant to prevent an alpha in full heat from responding to the intense, raw scent of a rutting omega.</p><p>    With that realization came <em>fear.</em> He was locked in a room alone with an omega, and they were <em>both</em> in heat. If he didn't get out of here soon, he could completely lose himself in his disgusting biological desires. He could damage the room, <em>hurt</em> a fellow professor, potentially jeopardize his chances at tenure, or worse, continued employment by the school.</p><p>    That fear was enough to spur him into action. He jerked his neck backwards, tearing his hair from her grip. The momentum made him stumble sideways into to the wall, dragging the woman—the <em>omega—</em>with him. Before he could defend himself or retort, his assailant forced her knee between his legs, then pressed her forearm to his solar plexus to pin him to the wall. She let out a pleased <em>huff,</em> then lifted her leg to grind her thigh into the hard bulge in his trousers.</p><p>    "Pro—" Loren squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. "Professor MacEnder—"</p><p>    <em>"Maxine."</em> She crooned, increasing the pressure at his groin.</p><p>    "M-Maxine," he gasped. "This—this is sexual harassment!"</p><p>    "Yes, it is."</p><p>    Loren took a few quick breaths. "You—you should stop, you know what I am, what I could do to you in—in this state. Please. For your own sake."</p><p>    The redhead scoffed, then smoothed her fingers over his chest. “Of course I know." God, just the sensation of her sweaty fingertips over the fabric of his button-up was making him tingle with anticipation. "Why the hell do you think I'm doing this?"</p><p>    Her knee ground into his crotch again, forcing a stuttered gasp from his throat. His face was burning up, and he could feel himself sweating buckets. Every shallow breath he took drew more of that horrible, intoxicating scent into his lungs, stirring up his primal senses and preparing his body to <em>rut</em> and <em>mate.</em></p><p>    It was awful. <em>Overwhelming.</em> He was going to lose control and <em>ravage</em> her. This was his true nature. Why everyone <em>hated</em> what he was.</p><p>    With another shudder, Loren let out his first sob. "Please." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, don't."</p><p>    Her grip loosened slightly on his tie. His cry hung in the air for a moment longer before the ornery woman lowered her knee.</p><p>    "Jesus." She huffed, breath warm and humid at his collar. "Why are you <em>resisting?</em>"</p><p>    He cracked open an eye and stammered out an answer. "I'm—I don't want to—to <em>hurt</em> you, Pro—<em>Maxine!</em>"</p><p>    The professor scoffed, then redoubled her efforts, leaning her weight forward to <em>grind</em> her knee up against his clothed cock.</p><p>    "I <em>knew</em> you were pathetic, but not <em>this</em> pathetic. Come on."</p><p>    Maxine leaned in close, pressing her chest up against his ribs and tilting her head to the side. Instinctively, his chin bent downwards, straining to drink in the intoxicating scent presenting itself to him, but he forced it backwards, slamming the curve of his skull against the wall with a <em>thok.</em> His muscles trembled as he tensed in place and <em>willed</em> his disobedient body to calm down.</p><p>    "I can <em>feel</em> you <em>throbbing,</em> you know. You want nothing more than to <em>bury your knot in me.</em>"</p><p>    The tip of her nose brushed against his neck, followed by a pair of soft lips and the wet drag of a tongue. For a split second, Loren imagined the horrific scene she was describing. His body, pressed flush against hers, hands gripping at shoulders and hips as his cock spasmed and <em>swelled</em> within her <em>willing omega cunt—</em></p><p> Gasping, Loren forced his tongue between his teeth and bit down <em>hard.</em> The sudden pain and the taste of iron jerked him out of his trance before he lost himself entirely. Swallowing his spit, the terrified alpha tried his best to plead his case through sharp, panting breaths.</p><p>    "<em>Maxine—"</em></p><p> Deft fingers tugged open his belt and popped open the metal clasp of his trousers.</p><p>    <em>"I don't—"</em></p><p> A palm slid beneath the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>    <em>"Want—"</em></p><p> Her hand wrapped around the red-hot head of his cock.</p><p>    Instantly, Loren's knees buckled beneath him, dropping his weight into Professor MacEnder's arms and his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath as her palm smoothed over the tip, and his mind went numb. She smelled <em>good.</em> Better than good. He'd rather be breathing <em>her</em> than the cool air around their hot bodies. <em>Fear</em> gave way to overwhelming <em>need</em>, then dissolved entirely when her thumb stroked over and <em>under</em> the head of his cock.</p><p>    “C’mon,” she groaned into his ear. “Give in to your instincts, <em>alpha.”</em></p><p> Loren responded with a gasp and a whine. Little did she know he was already giving in. Worried, wordy thoughts melted into the waves of sensation rippling through every nerve and muscle. He wasn’t trying to stop it from happening anymore. It was inevitable. Whether he wanted to or not, he <em>was</em> going to fuck her, and it was going to be both thrilling and terrifying.</p><p> A hand encircled his wrist and tugged it forward.</p><p>    “Fuck, how can someone so <em>pathetic</em> smell so goddamn <em>good?”</em></p><p>    One twist of said hand, and his fingers were pried beneath the loosened waist of her khakis. Trembling fingertips curled towards her body and were met with blazing-hot heat and an indescribable wetness that seemed to draw them further <em>down,</em> then <em>between,</em> then <em>in,</em> and <em>oh, God, he needed to be</em> inside <em>of it right now.</em></p><p><em>    “Shit.” </em>Maxine swore. “Fingers aren’t <em>nearly</em> enough.” Her hand shot upwards to pull his face out of her neck, turning his blissed-out pupils to meet her raptorlike gaze. “Are you gonna fuck me now, huh? Yes or no?”</p><p>    All Loren could do was nod.</p><p>    The trembling omega let out a breathy laugh. “Good.”</p><p>    She pulled away, then chuckled again when Loren’s mouth chased after her skin. “C’mon, then. Where do you want me? Desk? Floor? I don’t care, s’long as you fuck this <em>heat</em> away.”</p><p>    Suddenly, she wanted an answer. He tried his best to comply. “I—I don’t know.” He swallowed as she tugged down her khakis and underwear and kicked them off her socked feet. “I’ve, I’ve never—“</p><p>    Hands reached for his tie, yanking him forward and pulling him flush to her again. “I should’ve guessed.” Maxine released him with a huff. "Fine. Fuck me on the desk.”</p><p>    Loren tried to take a deep, calming breath, but the intoxicating scent of her unclothed sex drove a bullet into the last functioning part of his mind. Experience be damned. Career be damned. He needed to drive his cock into her, <em>now,</em> or he was sure he’d die.</p><p>    The thought drove him forward a few stumbling steps, towards the half-naked omega now sitting on the edge of the desk. As he approached, she flashed him a grin, then let gravity pull her backwards into her pile of papers. He reached for her waist, sweaty fingers splaying over the bare curve of her ass and thigh. Before he realized it, his hips were pulling themselves flush with her displayed cunt, grinding his half-clothed cock against her dripping heat. The sensation was simultaneously foreign yet natural, as if he’d known how to do this all this time.</p><p>    “You fucking tease.” Maxine huffed. A short second later, her hand was snapping upwards to grab him by the tie again. A jerk pulled him downwards, and his groin into hers. “Get your cock out. <em>Now.”</em></p><p> He didn’t need to be told twice. Eyes still locked on her hungry gaze, Loren slid his hand over her thigh to fumble with the waistband of his boxers. One clumsy tug freed his twitching member, and a quick guide of his fingers pressed the too-sensitive head to the entrance. A slow push of his hips, and it slipped effortlessly between her lips, pressing in deep to the base before the first moan passed through his lips.</p><p>    <em>“Fuck.</em>” Maxine groaned, back arching. “I <em>needed</em> this.”</p><p>    So did Loren, apparently, because every fiber of his core was crying out with joy. If the smell was to die for, then the sensation was heavenly. How could such a small part of him make every last muscle feel so <em>fucking</em> good? It was overwhelming, yet at the same time, not nearly enough. Instinct pulled his hips back, then pressed them forward again, slicking every fold and ripple of her insides against his rejoicing cock. <em>This</em> was what he was made for, what <em>all</em> alphas were made for, and he was all too happy to indulge.</p><p>    Ankles wrapped around the back of his knees, and a jerk at his neck strangled the next moan in his throat. The omega below him, cheeks flushing, was still gripping at his tie, using it as a makeshift leash.</p><p>    “C’mon, <em>alpha,</em>” she taunted, “<em>harder.</em> Fuck me like you <em>mean</em> it, you fucking <em>coward</em>.”</p><p>    Loren complied, rolling his hips into her faster, then <em>harder,</em> until the sound of skin slapping against skin began to echo off the office walls. Maxine responded with a chuckle that faded into a gasping moan. She really <em>was</em> enjoying this, every second of it, and past protests be damned, so was he. It was good. <em>More</em> than good, <em>perfect,</em> and amidst the haze of pleasure, he managed to add a single coherent thought:</p><p>    <em>Because it's her.</em></p><p> "Like that." She groaned, adjusting her grip on his tie. "C'mon."</p><p>    He'd always been worried about doing this. About giving into his beastly, violent desires.</p><p>    "Oh, <em>fuck."</em> Her eyes rolled back. "<em>Yes.</em>"</p><p>    Always afraid of hurting whoever his partner would end up being. Of having to live with what he'd do to them.</p><p>    Another jerk at his neck. "<em>Deeper,</em> you—<em>hah—</em>pathetic little <em>shit."</em></p><p> He felt none of that now, all because of her. She <em>wanted</em> what he was doing. She was telling him every little thing he needed to do. </p><p>    "Can't believe the—the meek little doctor's an alpha with—<em>oh, God—</em>with a cock like <em>this.</em>"</p><p>    No need to think. No need to worry about control, or pain, or responsibility. Just do exactly as she says and enjoy the ride.</p><p> His next thrust drove a loud moan from Maxine's throat. A second later, she was clawing at his collar, pulling him by the neck to press flush against her chest. Her free hand grabbed at his hair and forced his mouth and nose into her neck, filling his lungs with her intoxicating scent.</p><p>    <em>"Mark me.</em>" No swearing this time, just pure, unadulterated lust. <em>"Do it, now."</em></p><p> Instinct overrode hesitation, prying open his dry lips and pressing the flat of his tongue to her sickly-sweet skin. Hunger built in his chest, prickling with need. With a shaky breath, he dug his teeth into her neck and <em>groaned.</em></p><p> Beside his ear, the shuddering omega did the same. "<em>Fuck—fuck!</em>"</p><p>    Tensing muscles gripped at cock, as if to draw it in deeper. Each ripple of movement was punctuated by another gasped-out swear from the woman desperately clawing at his scalp and back. Loren could feel her pulse quicken under his tongue and teeth, throbbing in time with every wave of her release. As her body milked him, he felt his own heart begin to beat faster, every muscle in his body tighten in anticipation of the orgasm that was about to wrack his body.</p><p>    Humid breath at his ear whispered a final, desperate demand. <em>"That's it, fucking—knot me, knot me now—!"</em></p><p> Pressure built in his throat and the base of his cock, and Loren managed to squeeze one final groan from his throat before—</p><p>    <em>"Fuck—oh,</em> fuck, <em>Loren, you're so fucking—shit!"</em></p><p> Sharp, shooting spasms of pleasure locked his body around the omega, holding the two in place as the root of his cock swelled inside her still-throbbing cunt, pulling and stretching at her insides. Through the sensation, he was vaguely aware of the thick liquid spilling out and around him, filling her like only an alpha could. While he was too focused on breathing to moan, Maxine more than made up for it by stammering out a stream of moans and half-disguised insults. Between the electric shocks dancing over his skin, the warmth enveloping his cock, and the woman clinging tightly to him, there was only one thought his semiconscious mind could produce:</p><p>    <strong><em>This is so fucking</em> good</strong>.</p><p>    As the strength drained from his arms, the alpha found himself collapsing into a sweaty mess atop his would-be mate. His teeth and lips pulled away from her neck, revealing a series of red toothmarks that surely wouldn't fade anytime soon. For now, the implications of such a mark—and how difficult it would be to hide—were lost on him. Instinct called for him to revel in this moment, so he did. </p><p>    Maxine let out a purring hum, and soon, her hands were gently drifting over his back.</p><p>    "See, that wasn't so fucking bad, huh? <em>Shit."</em></p><p> For some reason, the shift from <em>aggression</em> to <em>comfort</em> twisted at his heart. Loren grit his teeth and buried his face in her shoulder.</p><p>    "That's it," she murmured, lips soft on his ear. "I'm all yours."</p><p>    He responded with a nod. Below, his still-swollen cock throbbed within her, firm and unyielding until she was good and bred. Instinct was just as powerful and terrifying as he'd imagined.</p><p>    "God, your knot feels <em>amazing."</em> She emphasized the last word with a squeeze of her pelvic muscles against the object of her affections. "Should've fucked you <em>months</em> ago."</p><p>    The reality of the situation began to dawn on him. She <em>could</em> have fucked him months ago, had she trapped him in his office during an untimely heat. Instead, they were fucking in her office, atop a pile of student essays, and she was a <em>respected colleague,</em> one he was <em>knotted inside of—</em></p><p> "P-Professor, I—"</p><p>    He pressed his palms against the desk, as if to pull away from her, but the papers slipped beneath him, unbalancing his weight and tugging him downwards. He cried out as the base of his cock pulled at his stuck knot, then yelped again as Maxine's fingernails curled into his back and locked his body against hers.</p><p>    "Oh, no you fucking <em>don't.</em>" She growled. "I need to feel that in me until it's <em>finished,</em> or I'll be cramping for fucking days."</p><p>    Loren panted in her grip, trying desperately to stay calm. Eventually, her grip eased on him, though his uncooperative sex was determined to stay inside her.</p><p>    Desperate to fill the silence, he stammered out a question. "Wh-why me?"</p><p>    "Huh?"</p><p>    "Why me, Maxine?"</p><p>    "Max."</p><p>    He sighed and tried again. "Why me, <em>Max?</em>"</p><p>    The omega shrugged. "We were both in heat, and you were here."</p><p>    "But—but I'm sure there were other alphas walking around who could have—done this." His cock twitched inside of her, sending another shudder down his spine. "One even came onto me after class—"</p><p>    "You think I'm desperate enough to fuck a <em>student,</em> Doctor Greene?" She scoffed. "I'd be fired faster than I could say 'statutory rape'."</p><p>    "And—and you won't be fired for fucking <em>me?"</em></p><p> Max shrugged again. "We're both adults, and neither one of us is the other's superior. We're not the first people to fuck a colleague, you know."</p><p>    One last throb, and Loren finally felt the tension in his knot begin to ease. Thankfully, it brought with it a wave of relief. For some reason, however, he stayed atop and inside the omega, who was back to stroking hands over his back again.</p><p>    "Why... don't you just block your heat?" He murmured. "Everyone else does."</p><p>    She let out a chuckle. "First of all, not <em>everyone</em> blocks their heat. Some people prefer this way, because it's way more efficient."</p><p>    "I find that hard to believe."</p><p>    "Oh, you'll believe it when you get home tonight. No more cramps. No more lost appetite. No more disgusting hormone pill burps. Nothing but pure <em>bliss</em> for the next four weeks." Maxine pat his back with a snicker. "Not that you'd know that, you virgin."</p><p>    Loren felt his cheeks growing hot again. "Then—then you do this often, then, huh?"</p><p>    "Not often enough," she sighed, "but I'd like to." Another pat at his back, this one far more loving. "Seeing as our cycles are synced up and all."</p><p>    For a split second, Loren actually considered it. Reality stepped in to shake him awake, however. "Wait, but—but what if you get <em>pregnant?</em> I'm not about to, to be a <em>father</em> or anything, certainly not with—"</p><p>    "Relax, moron. You're not going to get me pregnant."</p><p>    "How do you know that?"</p><p>    "I have an IUD, idiot. I don't <em>want</em> kids."</p><p>    Loren's relief quickly morphed to confusion. "Wait, then—then why not just have everything removed? Why bother with all this?"</p><p>    "Because I don't <em>want</em> to give any of this up." She punctuated her sentence with another squeeze of his cock, which drove another whine from his lips. "You'll understand. A few minutes of intense passion, a few weeks of no heat symptoms, and the chance to live like normal fucking people, like those uppity betas do."</p><p>    It all sounded too good to be true. If it were that easy, how come he'd never heard of it before? Why bother blocking his heats if taking them out on a willing omega was far more effective? No, it <em>couldn't</em> be right.</p><p>    "Max—<em>Professor MacEnders,</em>" he began, lifting himself up onto his elbows, "I can't—"</p><p>    "Like I said, wait 'till you get home tonight."</p><p>    "But—"</p><p>    "You can go now, Dr. Greene."</p><p>    The sudden declaration froze him in place for a moment. When it passed, and he'd regained his bearings, he pulled his protesting cock from her too-wet cunt and stumbled back onto his shaky legs. Though he tried to avert his eyes, as he quickly buttoned up his trousers and straightened his tie, he couldn't help but notice the drool of seed that had begun to pool between her thighs.</p><p> The omega sat up and leaned forward as Loren fixed his collar. When she smiled and leered at him, he flushed and turned his back to her, shuffling awkwardly towards the door.</p><p>    "Think about it, Dr. Greene." She called. "And tell me how you feel tomorrow."</p><p>    His fingers found the lock and twisted it undone, before pulling the door open.</p><p>    "Oh, and Dr. Greene?"</p><p>    Loren stiffened in the doorway. Against his better judgment, he turned to look at her. Something small and white flew through the air, smacking against his chest as his hands fumbled to secure it in his grip. After his moment of panic, he realized what it was: <em>his HDMI dongle.</em></p><p> "Try to run your class on time on Thursday."</p><p>    Embarrassed, sweaty, and flustered, Dr. Greene nodded, then fled the office.</p><hr/><p>    Professor MacEnder was right, and Dr. Green fucking <em>hated</em> it.</p><p>    That night, he slept better than he ever had, and woke a half hour before his alarm. He felt rested, <em>refreshed,</em> and best of all, he had no cramps, no nausea, no headache, <em>nothing.</em> It was like he'd never known a heat in his life. For the first time ever, he left the day's blister pack of heat blockers on the bathroom counter unopened.</p><p>    He felt good. <em>Better</em> than good. Sated. Calm. <em>Confident.</em> When had he <em>ever</em> felt confident, <em>ever?</em></p><p> Yesterday, he couldn't believe he'd contemplated her office for a second. </p><p>    Today, he couldn't believe he was thinking of ever turning her down.</p><p>    Still, despite this newfound confidence, how was he supposed to discuss it with her with a straight face? Knowing her, she'd want to tease him about it, rub it in that once again, <em>she was right</em> and <em>he was wrong.</em></p><p>    Somehow, though, he didn't mind.</p><p>    Sure enough, when he arrived at his office that morning, the short, redheaded omega was waiting for him in the hall. Their eyes met; hers suggestive and intrigued, his disgruntled and resigned.</p><p>    Max cocked a brow at him.</p><p>    "Well?"</p><p>    Loren sighed, then walked into his office.</p><p>    "I'm in."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: wow i should finish my fics i have going<br/>also me: hee hoo a/b/o femdom go brrrr</p><p>hope you enjoyed, degenerates. 💛L</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>